Richie Rich and his Girl Friends
Richie Rich and his Girl Friends was a comic book series published by Harvey Comics from 1979 to 1982. The series ran for just 16 issues. The series' official slogan was "A Date with Richie Rich", seen horizontally on the top of the cover, and vertically on the left sidebar. This series involves stories featuring team-ups between Richie and other famous girls in Harvey Comics. Aside from Gloria Glad, other female characters included Little Dot, Little Lotta, Little Audrey and sometimes Mayda Munny, despite being a young villainess. Mayda would not appear on covers until much later in the series. Despite the series centering on Richie's female friends, Freckles Friendly and Reggie Van Dough have appeared in some stories. In fact, issue #15 did feature a five-page Reggie story, if Gloria was involved. The series' icon, seen above the Harvey World logo, depicts Richie and Gloria dancing to disco music, which was taken from a cover of a 1979 issue of Richie Rich Jackpots. This icon didn't appear until issue #2 published in the summer of 1979. Also, the series' logo above the icon is different from the logo used on the main cover. It had the left side of a valentine heart representing a "G". This title design implies that the title above the icon was likely the title's original design, but was not used on the cover in favor of two wider words with the girls - Gloria, Dot, Lotta and Audrey respectively - in each of the letters spelling "GIRL". The first two issues were 52-page issues, but after 52-page issues were discontinued on a regular basis in the fall of 1979, the series became 36-page issues for the remainder of the series. The series' original logo had a black drop shadow to the right of the letters in the words "GIRL FRIENDS", but from issue #7 to the end of the series, the drop shadow was done away with and was replaced with a black outline. Select stories in this series would later be republished in Richie Rich publications between the company's 1986 reboot and Summer 1990. Stories Cover Gallery RR&GF01.jpg|No. 1: The premiere issue. Also, isn't the cake too rich, especially for Lotta? RR&GF02.jpg|No. 2: Richie sure whistles such rich tones! RR&GF03.jpg|No. 3: This is Richie's camera - four real! RR&GF04.jpg|No. 4: An ice cream soda, One last blast from the past. RR&GF05.jpg|No. 5: Hope Richie doesn't miss his target. Also, the only time Dot provides dialogue on a cover in this series. RR&GF06.jpg|No. 6: Oh, for corn's sake! RR&GF07.jpg|No. 7: Richie's sure making some waves! RR&GF08.jpg|No. 8: A sledding mishap. I wonder if Lotta could have been to blame? RR&GF09.jpg|No. 9: How corny can Richie get? RR&GF10.jpg|No. 10: A big box of cookies, and Lotta certainly can't complain! RR&GF11.jpg|No. 11: Richie needs an umbrella, but Lotta takes care of the problem. RR&GF12.jpg|No. 12: Eat your heart out, Ali Baba. RR&GF13.jpg|No. 13: The first of two issues involving just Richie as a live character. RR&GF14.jpg|No. 14: Oh, the dragon-y... RR&GF15.jpg|No. 15: A spelunking spree with Richie and company. RR&GF16.jpg|No. 16: Richie spins the wheel of fortune on the cover of the final issue of the series, and the second last Harvey comic before the company's first demise.